Heartbreak Warfare
by Clarione
Summary: Lewat selapis celah tipis di pintu sel Batu Mendidih, menatap langsung sepasang manik berbeda warna dengan sorot tak terjabarkan, ia dan dia saling menerka satu sama lain ketika Zuko memerangkapnya di bilik interogasi, saling menunjukan air muka terluka. Untuk Event Tea time, kebebasan tanpa kebeblasan. Modified canon, crack-missing scene. Tidak menjamin IC.


_Lewat selapis celah tipis di pintu sel Batu Mendidih, menatap langsung sepasang manik berbeda warna dengan sorot tak terjabarkan, ia dan dia saling menerka satu sama lain ketika Zuko memerangkapnya di bilik interogasi, saling menunjukan air muka terluka. Dan ketika Sang Putra Mahkota Negara Api Pengkhianat membuka mulutnya, melontarkan kalimat lirih menyebalkan, "Maafkan aku, Mai...", ia tahu, bahwa takdir dan segala apapun tentang pemuda itu bukanlah lagi jangkauannya._

_Sekali lagi, Mai harus menunggu pemuda itu... Sekali lagi..._

.

.

.

Heartbreak Warfare

.

.

Avatar, The Last Airbender oleh Michael Dante DiMartino, dan Nickelodeon, tentu saja

Peringatan : Canon yang dimodifikasi, Crack-Missing Scene.

.

.

Untuk event challenge "Tea Time" yang diadakan oleh para founder grup PFFI

.

.

.

.

"Mai..."

Ia mengerang, merasa sangat tidak nyaman di bawah cahaya pelita temaram di ujung ruangan, pengap dan suram. Di sebelahnya, Ty Lee sahabat pelakon akrobat sirkusnya menatap Mai dengan khawatir. Ia menarik sudut mulutnya, tidak bermaksud tersenyum, hanya saja temannya yang satu ini perlu ditenangkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya pelan, pening di kepalanya mencegahnya untuk bersuara lantang. "Sebentar lagi demamku turun, pil dari para prajurit Kiyoshi ternyata sangat mujarab untuk menurunkan panas tubuh."

Ty Lee tersenyum, kentara sekali dipaksakan. "Syukurlah kita satu sel dengan mereka," gadis itu menopangkan kepalanya di bahu Mai, sama-sama menyenderkan punggung ke dinding besi penjara bawah tanah negara api. Di hadapan mereka gadis-gadis dari pulau asing tertidur, terlihat bersahabat tanpa cat hitam-putih-merah yang biasanya mewarnai wajah mereka. "Mereka orang-orang baik." Ty Lee menguap.

"Hm," Mai bergumam. "Tidurlah, kau mengantuk."

Ty Lee mengangguk kecil. "Sebentar lagi, ya? Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Mai menghela napas. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka mengobrol."

"Hm, aku tahu." Ty Lee menguap sekali lagi. "Karena itulah aku mengajakmu mengobrol."

Gadis bercepol itu memutar bola matanya.

"Mai,"

"Hm?"

"Aku merindukan Azula..."

Kepalan tangan Mai mengerat.

_Aku_ _juga_, Mai membatin. _Dan Zuko_...

Bagaimanapun, sekejam apapun dua kakak beradik itu mengkhianatinya, mereka tetap sahabat terbaik, juga kekasih yang amat dicintainya.

Mai telah memperhitungkan semuanya sejak awal, menerka hal apa yang akan menimpanya jika berani menentang Azula. Dan ia terkejut bukan main ketika mendapati dirinya ternyata mampu melakukannya—menolong Zuko dan teman-teman Avatar-nya meloloskan diri melewati gondola di Batu Mendidih, mengecewakan pamannya, mengkonfrontasi Azula, mengesampingkan rasa takutnya kepada Putri Kerajaan Api itu. Semuanya hanya demi Zuko. Ya, hanya demi Zuko.

Dan gadis di sampingnya menyelamatkannya dari kemurkaan Azula, membuatnya berakhir di penjara ini bersamanya.

Ty Lee, gadis bodoh.

Mai menutup matanya ketika ia merasakan gerakan halus dan teratur di samping tubuhnya. Ty Lee telah terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

_Lewat selapis celah tipis di pintu sel Batu Mendidih, menatap langsung sepasang manik hitam dengan sorot tak terjabarkan, ia dan dia saling menerka satu sama lain ketika Zuko memerangkapnya di bilik interogasi, saling menunjukan air muka terluka. Dan ketika Sang Putra Mahkota Negara Api Pengkhianat membuka mulutnya, melontarkan kalimat lirih menyebalkan, "Maafkan aku, Mai...", ia tahu, bahwa ia telah mengecewakan gadis itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam rentang kehidupan mereka._

_Sekali lagi, Zuko harus membuat belahan jiwanya menunggu... Sekali lagi..._

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dengkuran Iroh membangunkannya.

Dan saat terjaga, hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah kenyataan bahwa hari telah berganti. Komet Souzin akan melintas di cakrawala empat Negara Pengendali siang ini. Singkatnya, mereka akan berperang.

Hati Zuko berdenyut setiap memikirkan ini, memang sudah menjadi takdirnya kah bahwa ia harus berhadapan dengan Azula—saudarinya sendiri? Semenjak masa kanak-kanak mereka memang selalu dikondisikan untuk berada dalam sisi berseberangan, entah itu disengaja atau tidak. Zuko selalu tidak bisa menyelami diri Azula, ada bagian dari dirinya yang selalu bisa membuat Zuko iri. Azula lahir dengan keberuntungan, sedangkan Zuko beruntung telah dilahirkan. Azula selalu menjadi anak emas Ozai, sedangkan Zuko, untuk sekedar menunjukkan dirinya dan mendapat pengakuan—menemukan takdirnya, ia harus mendapatkan parut mengerikan ini terlebih dahulu di wajahnya.

Tetap saja, fakta-fakta itu tidak membenarkan apapun, Azula tetaplah saudarinya.

Akan tetapi, apa yang dikatakan Iroh sebelumnya benar. Harus ada yang menghentikan Azula. Dan itu adalah sebagian dari takdirnya.

Ia menatap langit-langit tenda, menerawang.

Dan ketika Zuko memejamkan matanya kembali, paras ketus Mai memonopoli benaknya.

Biasanya, Mai akan menghampirinya jika Zuko sedikit saja menekuk wajahnya, sedikit saja mengeluarkan aura muram, kemudian ia akan meraih lengan Zuko dan mendekapnya. Perlakuan seperti itu tidak lantas membuat Zuko tenang, tetapi, saat ini Zuko benar-benar merindukan saat-saat bersama dengan gadis itu, bagaimana ia menikmati wajahnya yang cantik namun minim ekspresi. Ah, Mai juga minim emosi, dan suka sekali makan kue.

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, apakah Azula mengampuninya setelah peristiwa di Batu Mendidih? Seharusnya seperti itu bukan? Mereka adalah teman—

Tetapi yang dihadapinya adalah Azula. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai Azula.

Zuko menegang, kepalan di tangannya mengerat.

_Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Mai..._

.

.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Aang,"

Zuko mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kendali Appa, kemudian melirik gadis berparas Inuit di belakangnya. Ia dan Katara kini tengah melintasi wilayah udara Negara Api, menunaikan bagian mereka dalam peperangan. Di atas kepala mereka langit memerah, sementara awan-awan menjadi lebih gelap. Hanya tinggal menghitung jam sebelum Komet Souzin meninggalkan jejak orbitnya di langit teritori Empat Negara Pengendali.

Zuko menghela napas. "Dia Avatar, Aang pasti akan kembali." Kata Zuko datar. Ah, ia memang tidak pandai menghibur.

Katara menggigit bibir bawahnya, merengut khawatir. "Tidakkah bebannya sebagai Avatar terlalu berat? Aang memiliki hati yang lembut, ia tidak akan sanggup menghabisi Raja Api Ozai." Katara melempar tatapannya ke hamparan atap-atap rumah di komplek Istana Negara Api. Tujuan mereka telah dekat. "Tidakkah ada cara lain?"

Cukup lama Zuko terdiam, hingga akhirnya ia menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu." Katanya. "Jikapun ada, Aang harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Itu adalah tugasnya—takdirnya."

Kali ini giliran Katara yang bungkam.

Zuko menghela nafas. "Dia akan kembali." Katanya, selembut yang ia bisa. "Kau harus percaya kepadanya, Katara, seperti ia selalu percaya kepadamu."

Katara mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum.

_Percayalah kepadanya, seperti Mai yang selalu percaya kepadaku._

.

.

.

.

.

_Dibandingkan lari, aku lebih memilih diam,_

_Dibandingkan menjadi seorang pengecut, aku lebih memilih tersiksa,_

_Dibandingkan ketakutan kepada sosoknya, aku lebih memilih untuk tetap mencintaimu._

.

.

.

.

.

Jeruji di hadapan mereka terbuka, dan Mai tidak perlu mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengenali siapa yang kini tengah berdiri dengan dagu terangkat di luar teralis, dengan kawalan dua pria bertopeng berseragam tentara. Hawa keberadaannya mutlak, tidak ada yang mampu mengeluarkan aura mencekam sebegini kuat selain Azula. Mai menarik napas pelan. Di sebelahnya, Ty Lee tercekat. Para prajurit Kiyoshi terlihat lebih waspada dari sebelumnya.

"Menikmati hari-hari menyenangkan kalian di dalam penjara, teman-teman?" Azula berkata, manis, dingin dan sarkastik. Ciri khasnya.

Ty Lee hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, akan tetapi Mai memaksa gadis itu untuk tetap diam dengan mempererat genggamannya di pergelangan lengan Ty Lee, menariknya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Mai tidak menghiraukan sorot penasaran Ty Lee dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat tatapannya, menantang Azula.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Mai bertanya, tetap mempertahankan kedinginannya.

Azula menarik sebelah sudut mulutnya, menyeringai. Mai terbiasa melihat Azula menyeringai, namun kali ini terasa lain. Azula terlihat lebih gelap, lebih menyeramkan, terlihat lebih mudah meledak. Azula yang seperti ini terasa lebih berbahaya ketimbang Azula yang selalu bisa mengendalikan diri, namun di sisi lain, ia terlihat rapuh dan bisa kehilangan dirinya setiap saat.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu dan Ty Lee," Azula menjawab.

Dapat dilihatnya wajah Ty Lee mencerah. "Azula, aku—"

"Bawa aku, dan tinggalkan Ty Lee di sini," Mai menukas, yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan pertentangan dari Ty Lee. "Kau hanya berurusan denganku, Tuan Puteri."

Wajah Azula tertekuk, seringai di wajahnya menajam. "Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, Calon Kakak Ipar, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu."

.

.

Azula membawanya ke sebuah ruangan kosong di sisi lain penjara bawah tanah, dengan memberangus Mai sepenuhnya. Azula memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah sebuah ancaman, padahal Mai sama sekali tidak mengantongi satupun pisau lemparnya. Azula sendiri yang memastikan gadis itu kehilangan perlengkapan tempurnya.

Azula menghadapinya, duduk bertopang dagu di atas sebuah kursi, berusaha menunjukkan superioritasnya. "Merindukanku, Mai?" katanya.

Mai membisu, mencoba menerka sorot liar di bola mata Azula.

"Kita selalu bersama, bukan? Kita adalah teman," Azula menarik napas, terlihat bersahabat sebelum kilat kemarahan membayang di matanya. "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGKHIANATIKU!" anak bungsu Ozai itu meradang. Azula bangkit, lidah api kebiruan menyembur dari kepalan tangannya, menerbangkan rambutnya yang tidak terpotong rapi.

Mai tahu, ada yang salah dengan Azula. Ia terlihat begitu tidak terkoordinasi, begitu temperamen. "Aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu, Azula." Katanya pelan. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengkhianatimu, termasuk Ty Lee, dan Si Kembar Keriput, juga para pelayan di istanamu." Ya, Mai juga mendengar desas-desus yang dibisikkan para sipir kala malam menjelang, tentang bagaimana Azula mengusir semua orang yang tidak membuatnya puas. Ia benar-benar kacau.

Azula mendengus. "Di Batu mendidih, apa perlu kuingatkan, Mai?" ia tersenyum sarkastik. "Kau membantu Si Pengkhianat itu melarikan diri—dengan kata lain, MENGKHIANATIKU!"

Mai memejamkan mata. "Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku mencintai Si Pengkhianat itu melebihi rasa takutku kepadamu."

"Itu adalah kesalahan terbesarmu, Mai," dapat ia dengar suara Azula yang bergetar berbahaya. "Seharusnya kau tetap takut kepadaku, seperti semua orang."

Mai menatap sosok Azula langsung, memakunya tepat di mata. "Kau tidak bisa menggunakan rasa takut untuk mengendalikan semua orang, Azula."

Azula menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan kejam. "Benarkah?" ia terkekeh. "Coba lihat siapa yang barusan bicara, Mai, Si Nona-Tidak-Peduli-Apapun-Selain-Keluarkan-Aku-Dari -Tempat-Ini akhirnya berbicara tentang rasa takut."

Ada jeda panjang, sebelum Mai membuka suara. "Aku tahu benar apa itu rasa takut, aku takut kepadamu, Azula. Itulah hal yang berhasil mengikatku untuk terus bersamamu, selama ini," kata Mai jujur. "Mungkin ini terdengar kejam, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Tetapi, seperti apa yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kau tidak bisa selamanya mengendalikan semua orang dengan rasa takut."

Keheningan menggantung di sekitar mereka, satu sama lain menggunakannya untuk saling menerka, saling mencari apakah ada sesuatu yang tersisa dalam persahabatan mereka.

"Baiklah," tandas Azula, mengakhiri. "Akan kubuktikan jika persepsimu salah. Siang ini Komet Souzin yang agung akan melintas, kau tahu persis apa artinya, kekuatan para Pengendali Api akan berlipat ganda, dan ayahku Sang Raja Phoenix akan menyamaratakan dunia, membakar mereka hingga menjadi debu. Dan dunia yang bermula dari rasa takut akan tercipta." Azula memperbaiki cara berdirinya, menyatukan kedua lengannya di balik punggung. "Kau tahu bagian paling menariknya? Zuko akan datang," Azula terang-terangan menyeringai.

Dan nama itu menimbulkan efek hebat dalam diri Mai. Ia menegang.

"Tidak diragukan lagi, ia datang untuk menantangku. Dan kita lihat siapa yang akan keluar hidup-hidup setelah kami mengulang Agni Kai."

.

.

.

.

.

_Dibandingkan tetap bersamamu, aku lebih memilih pergi,_

_Dibandingkan menyaksikanmu tersenyum, aku lebih memilih membuatmu menumpahkan air mata,_

_Dibandingkan meredakan amarahmu, aku lebih memilih lari,_

_Tetapi kau tahu? Sekarang aku kembali._

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi wajah Mai muncul ketika Zuko berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya, luka bakar akibat sambaran petir Azula benar-benar menyakitkan hingga membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakkan satupun anggota tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa menyaksikan Katara berjibaku melawan adiknya dalam diam.

Agni Kai. Zuko tidak pernah menyangka jika ritual duel klasik inilah yang akan menentukan semuanya, mengakhiri semua perseteruannya dengan saudarinya. Tidak seperti saat Agni Kai lain dalam hidupnya, awal dari semua pencarian takdirnya—ayahnya, Zhao, Iroh...

Zuko siap. Ia merasa bisa mengalahkan Azula kali ini, Azula berbeda—

Tetapi Azula tetaplah Azula. Ia licik dan sistematis, melihat peluang saat Zuko lengah, mengalihkan serangannya kepada Katara saat ia sedang tidak siap, dan beginilah hasilnya. Gadis itu menghantamnya dengan telak.

Sosok Azula dan Katara kini hanyalah sebatas siluet buram dalam pandangan Zuko yang berkabut, sementara benaknya tenggelam semakin dalam, semakin meredup kemudian menggelap...

Hingga akhirnya Ia melihat cahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mai berdiri di sana, di balik tiang pelabuhan, menatap Zuko takut-takut. Mau tak mau, Zuko menghampirinya._

_Ia menyentuh pipi Mai, sementara para awak kapal berlalulalang di sekitar mereka, saling meneriaki satu sama lain tentang apa yang seharusnya mereka bawa dalam pelayaran. "Jaga dirimu," katanya, menatap Mai lekat-lekat, berusaha mempermanenkan wajah itu di ingatannya. Ia tidak akan melihatnya lagi dalam waktu dekat._

"_Kau benar-benar harus pergi?" Mai bertanya, mengangkat sebelah lengannya untuk menyentuh balutan di mata kiri Zuko, yang langsung di tepis pemuda itu sebelum Mai mendapati apa yang diinginkannya. Gadis itu mundur selangkah._

_Mai tersinggung, dan Zuko menyesali hasil perbuatannya. Ia menghela napas. "Aku harus pergi, Mai." Jawabnya pelan. "Menangkap Avatar adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan kehormatanku kembali." Katanya, lirih, getir dan marah._

"_Tetapi__—__" Mai menukas, sejenak kebingungan untuk mengutarakan kata-kata. "Avatar telah menghilang, ia tidak pernah muncul lagi selama kurun waktu seratus tahun terakhir." Lanjutnya, hampir memohon._

_Rahang Zuko mengeras. "Ia ada, Mai. Ia bersembunyi, menunggu di suatu tempat."_

_Mai tercenung, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya, dan hati Zuko terasa dicengkram saat ia menyaksikan kekasihnya memalingkan wajahnya. "Jika itu keputusanmu, maka tidak ada yang harus kupertahankan lagi di sini. Aku akan menetap bersama kedua orang tuaku di Koloni Kerajaan Bumi." Mai menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak ada artinya bersikeras tinggal di sini, tanpa ada kau."_

_Kepalan tangan Zuko mengerat, ia melempar tatapannya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan gadisnya_. _"Maafkan aku, Mai..."_

.

.

.

.

.

Mai merangkul lututnya, menyatukan keduanya di dadanya. Ocehan Ty Lee dan para prajurit Kiyoshi yang kini berteman baik sama sekali tidak berhasil mengalihkannya dari bayangan Zuko yang sedari tadi terus menerus mendobrak benaknya. Mungkin, sekarang Zuko dan Azula sedang berduel.

Pertanyaannya, siapa dari mereka yang akan menang?

Mai tahu benar bagaimana hubungan kakak beradik itu, bukan jenis interaksi antar saudara yang manis. Azula tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan Zuko, dan Zuko—

Rangkulan di lututnya mengerat.

Dan jeruji kembali terbuka.

"Raja Api menginginkan kehadiran Nona Mai di ruangan pribadinya." Kata seseorang di luar sel.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mai..."

Zuko mendengar dirinya bergumam.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Ia melirik samping kanannya, dan mendapati Katara yang kini tengah memandanginya dari balik kelambu. Ia mengenali ruangan bernuansa kemerahan ini.

"Katara," Zuko mengernyit, merasa dadanya bagai ditimpa beton besar ketika ia menarik napas. Kemudian ia mengingat semuanya, bagaimana ia dipecundangi Azula dan membiarkan gadis di hadapannya mengambil alih tugasnya. Katara berhasil.

Katara tersenyum tipis. "Sudah berakhir," katanya. "Perang telah berakhir, Zuko."

Zuko mengernyit, belum sepenuhnya menyadari situasi. Perlahan ia bangkit. "Berakhir?"

Gadis cantik di hadapannya mengangguk. "Aang kembali—seperti katamu, dan ia berhasil mengalahkan Ozai—"

Paru-paru Zuko serasa diremas. "Dia berhasil menghabisi Ozai—" Zuko menelan ludah sebelum menambahkan dengan lirih, "—Ayahku?"

Sebagian dari diri Zuko tidak menyukai gagasan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

Katara menatapnya, lekat, dan Zuko merasa dirinya sedang ditelanjangi. "Tidak," akhirnya Katara bersuara. "Aang tidak menghabisi Raja Phoenix, ia menghilangkan pengendaliannya." Dan sekali lagi, senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang manis. "Hal yang kau takutkan tidak terjadi."

Zuko tertegun, menundukkan kepalanya sehingga rambut-rambut kecokelatan di puncak kepalanya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak takut, Katara."

Ia berbohong, dan ia payah.

"Omong-omong," Katara berkata, kemudian berdeham. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, aku akan keluar supaya tidak mengganggu." Katara tersenyum, nyaris jahil alih-alih manis. "Aku harap dia tidak membawa pisau-pisau lemparnya, dalam kondisimu yang sekarang kau tidak akan sanggup melawannya, Zuko. Dan aku yakin dia mempunyai seribu alasan yang bagus untuk melemparimu dengan salah satu senjatanya."

Zuko menelan ludah, inilah saatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mai tidak tahu persis bagaimana perasaannya ketika penjaga itu membimbingnya ke sebuah ruangan di Istana Raja Api. Awalnya ia mengira akan dipertemukan dengan Azula kembali, dan menerima kabar buruk. Nyatanya, ruangan itu kosong, dan diperuntukkan khusus untuknya. Pelayan-pelayan di sana mengganti pakaiannya dengan sutera terbaik, dan rambutnya ditata dengan cantik. Kemudian seseorang memberitahunya bahwa Raja Api Zuko tengah menunggunya di kamar pribadinya.

Mai tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya ia menanggapi kabar ini, Zuko menang, Avatar dan pihak-pihak yang berdiri dengannya menang...

Sulit dipercaya. Ia tidak begitu saja menerimanya. Bahkan ketika ia hanya berjarak selangkah dari pintu kamar Zuko.

Ia menarik napas pelan. Di dalam sana ada Zuko, Zuko yang ia cintai, Zuko yang mengkhianatinya di Batu Mendidih...

Apakah setelah ini mereka masih tetap menjadi pribadi yang sama? Lebih jauh lagi, bagaimana dengan perasaan mereka?

Mai takut. Sejujurnya ia takut menghadapi Zuko saat ini. Ia takut perasaannya akan kembali hancur.

Tetapi ia bukan seorang pengecut. Maka dari itu, saat pintu kamar terbuka, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mendapati Zuko tengah berdiri membelakanginya di tengah ruangan. Pemuda itu merasakan kehadirannya, kemudian berbalik.

Dan semua ketakutan Mai sirna.

Zuko masih terasa sama dengan Zuko yang sebelumnya. Masih terlihat pemarah, masih terlihat egois, masih terlihat—dan ini sangat jelas—bisa membuatnya jengkel kapan saja. Zuko, tidak diragukan lagi, masih berpotensi untuk memancing kemarahannya di waktu-waktu yang akan datang. Dan tentu saja, Mai akan marah kepadanya, tidak mau berbicara kepadanya untuk jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan, kemudian memaafkannya begitu saja. Dan masalah selesai, mereka akan kembali lengket seperti sebelumnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah, dari Zuko maupun dirinya.

Mai tersenyum, kemudian mulai mengambil langkah pertamanya mendekati pemuda itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tidak ada yang menang dalam peperangan hati, yang ada hanyalah tinggalkan atau kembali..._

_Dan mereka memilih kembali..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau cuaca di Ba Sing Se ternyata sepanas ini,"

Zuko mendengar Mai mengeluh, dan spontan ia menghentikan kegiatannya, menyingkirkan segala peralatan meminum teh dan beralih ke tunangannya yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah meja, mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya yang tidak menyentuh lantai. Ujung gaun berwarna hijaunya berkibar.

"Ini musim panas, Mai, apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Zuko, sembari berjalan menghampiri Mai, kemudian merangkulnya begitu ia mendapatkannya.

"Aku ingin sekali minum semangkuk besar sari semangka gurun, dengan serutan es dari Kutub Utara di atasnya."

Zuko mengernyit. "Tidak bisakah kau meminum sari semangka biasa dengan serutan es dari kedai Tuang Long?"

Mai mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk, dan Zuko tertawa.

Mai memelototinya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" katanya dengan nada berbahaya.

Zuko bungkam, kemudian berdeham. "Aku tidak tertawa, aku hanya senang karena hari ini kau terlihat sangat manis."

Mai mendengus, namun wajahnya merona. "Dasar pembual," katanya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke bagian lain dapur.

Zuko terkekeh. Perlahan, ia memaksa Mai untuk berhadapan dengannya kembali, menatap gadis itu selembut mungkin. "Kau benar-benar manis, Mai. Boleh aku menciummu?"

Mai menaikkan sebelah alis, kemudian menyeringai jahil. "Apakah aku boleh menolak permintaan Raja Api Zuko yang agung?"

Mereka saling melempar senyum penuh arti, kemudian mulai menyentuh satu sama lain. Berawal dari kecupan lembut di bibir masing-masing, rangkulan mereka yang semakin mengetat, kemudian lengan-lengan Zuko yang mulai nakal—

Hingga pintu dapur terbuka, dan Sokka muncul dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Lihat ini! Aku menemukan kanvas dan kuas untuk—ups, bukan saat yang tepat, ternyata."

Zuko memutar bola mata, tepat setelah ia dan Mai melepaskan satu sama lain. "Sangat tidak tepat, kawan."

Bukan hanya Sokka, rupanya Toph juga terjebak dalam situasi kikuk ini. Ia berdiri di belakang Sokka, memeluk botol tinta di depan dadanya. "Sudah cukup aku _mendengar_ Si Otak Cemerlang ini bermesraan dengan Si Nona Cat, aku tidak mau mendapatkannya lagi dari kalian, aku muak dengan segala gejolak hormon ini!"

Zuko menjulurkan kepalanya, memastikan Toph benar-benar bisa mendengarnya. "Kau tahu apa kunci dari semua masalahmu, Toph? Ca-ri-pa-car."

Dan Sokka mengundurkan diri dengan berlebihan, sebelum Toph sempat menggunakan pengendalian buminya, dengan cengiran jahil dan wajah menyebalkan. "Beritahu aku kalau kau telah selesai meracik tehmu, dan sebaiknya cepat. Aku akan mengabadikan saat-saat bahagia kita dalam sebuah lukisan." Ia menyeret Toph bersamanya. "Ayo kita cari Aang dan Katara, juga Paman Iroh."

Pintu kembali tertutup.

"Dia bisa melukis?" tanya Mai, setelah Sokka benar-benar lenyap.

Zuko mengangkat bahu. "Boleh kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

A/N:

Hanya sebuah cerita seadanya dengan ending seadanya dari saya yang juga seadanya. Omong-omong ini adalah kali pertama saya menulis untuk fandom ini, dan ini adalah cerita bersetting canon pertama saya. Kalau ada hal mengganjal dari cerita ini, jangan sungkan untuk menuangkannya di kolom review, ehem, mind to give me some reviews? Terimakasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, dan sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya :D

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya, menatap lukisan seorang wanita cantik yang mirip dengannya dengan tatapan kosong. Zuko menghampirinya, meninggalkan dua orang prajurit yang berjaga di luar pintu. Hanya ada Azula dan dirinya di ruangan itu.

"Azula," panggilnya, lirih.

Tidak ada sahutan. Zuko sedang berhadapan dengan tubuh tanpa jiwa. Keadaan Azula setelah dirinya berhasil dikalahkan Katara sangatlah menyedihkan. Ia belum mengganti seragam tempurnya, dan rambutnya yang indah kini berantakan. Ia bukan Azula yang selama ini Zuko kenal.

Zuko menghela napas berat. "Aku tahu kau kecewa. Kau kecewa kepada banyak hal," katanya, berusaha memancing Azula. "Kau kecewa kepada Ayah, juga kepadaku, aku tahu itu." Zuko mengambil jeda. "Maafkan aku."

Kalimat itu nampaknya berhasil menarik minat Azula. Perlahan ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari lukisan kepada Zuko. Tidak berlangsung lama, karena Azula memalingkan wajahnya, kembali menatap wanita cantik di dalam lukisan.

Ia mengikuti arah pandang Azula. "Ibu," katanya. "Kau merindukannya?"

Zuko bisa melihat adiknya menegang ketika ia menyebut kata ibu, dan Zuko tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sedari dulu aku selalu berfikir," Zuko memulai. "Bahwa akulah yang paling membutuhkan Ibu—kau tidak membutuhkan ibu, ada Ayah dan Kakek di sampingmu. Nyatanya aku salah, kau membutuhkannya sama besar seperti aku membutuhkannya."

Azula memejamkan mata. "Ibu membenciku," akhirnya ia angkat bicara. "Ia menatapku seolah aku adalah monster."

"Ibu menyayangimu, Azula." Zuko menukas. "Ia menyayangimu sebagaimana ibu-ibu lain di dunia menyayangi putrinya."

"Benarkah?" pertanyaan itu mengandung sarkasme. "Kalau begitu kenapa ia meninggalkan kita, Zuzu? Kenapa ia menghilang?"

Zuko merendahkan tubuhnya, berlutut di hadapan Azula, menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Jika aku menemukannya, apakah kau akan kembali seperti semula? Menjadi Azula saudariku?"

Azula mengernyit. "Kau tahu di mana ibu?"

Zuko tidak mengangguk, tidak pula menggeleng. "Aku akan menemukannya untukmu, Adik." Tandasnya. "Aku berjanji."

.

.

.


End file.
